


Assorted Witchs' Romantic Tales

by minuseven



Series: DrabbleTag6 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt:  snow<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Pairing: Hermione/Fleur<br/>Rating: T<br/>Word count: 200</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Snow - Fleur/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: snow  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Hermione/Fleur  
> Rating: T  
> Word count: 200

White as far as the eye could see. The avalanche had buried the plateau’s trees, the storm had smoothed the ice down, and their skis, enchanted, kept them from sinking into the powdery snow. So there was nothing but pure, virgin snow until the cliff’s edge. Then, the alpine peaks rose against the sky, not that far away at all.

“It’s beautiful.” Breathed Fleur.

No, you are, thought her companion, watching the witch by her side. Her blonde hair was platinum in against the blue sky, her eyes bluer than that still. Yet her eyes wandered to her cheeks, reddened by the cold. Her lips, which she had protected with a balm before leaving their lodge...

“Don’t you think so, Hermione?” Those sparkling eyes were suddenly much closer, looking far too amused.

“Yes. It’s... breath taking.” Fleur giggled and Hermioned huffed. “Did I mispronounce it again?”

“Your french does need some work.” Fleur pushed against the snow, gliding closer, until they were almost touching, face to face. “I can help with that.” And she leaned in, kissing her.

Hermione wasn’t going to complain but she doubted that french kissing would help her language skills. Something to worry about later, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was said in French:
> 
> F: Mais que c'est joli. Ques que tu en penses?  
> H: C'est... de voler la respiration. (what she should have said: à couper le souffle) Es-je mal prononcé une autre fois?  
> F: Ton Français en-ha encore besoin de quelque pratique. Je peux t'aider avec sa...


	2. Tangle - Fleur/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tangled  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Hermione/Fleur  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 200

She wasn’t going to admit it to anybody, but Hogwarts had a certain charm to it. A rural charm, for sure, but it wasn’t as dreary as a first look might have made it seem like. The sheer size of the school was welcoming, its mysterious corners and lost corridors appreciated when compared to Beauxbateau’s clean-cut and organized floor plan. It was possible to get lost in here, and so far away from home, Fleur craved some time alone from all the looks directed at her, too friendly or not friendly at all. 

But the reduced visibility had its drawbacks, like when something rammed full speed against her as she turned a corner. Books clattered to the ground as a small body sent her crashing down.

Fleur cursed, forgoing to translate in her indignation. “Look where you’re going!”

But the answer came in her mother tongue, strangely accented. “I’m very sorry- ow!”

Startled, Fleur looked past the frizzy brown hair, tangled in the front buttons of her uniform, to a younger face, flushed red, and a curious pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Cute. The girl on top of her was... really cute. Well, the English people had some charm indeed.


	3. Unexpected - Lily/Narcissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: unexpected  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Lily/Narcissa  
> Rating: T  
> Word count: 200

This was not going according to plan. At all. In fact, it had thrown everything into disarray. Her grades, her future, her peace of mind. Her honour. She had. Lily Evans, muggleborn, mudblood, had ruined her. Because Narcissa had expected many things from a feisty Gryffindor… but the way she’d made her heart beat faster hadn’t been one of them.

She couldn’t focus on her studies, stuck between thoughts of the girl and thoughts of how she was destroying everything. Narcissa wasn’t supposed to feel like this. She had a fiancée, she would marry him within the year. And she was a muggleborn. She was scum, she was unworthy, she was…

Narcissa succumbed and softly banged her head on the table.

It didn’t even make sense! Lil- Evans was just a third year. She barely had any womanly attributes to speak of, and even if she had, it wouldn’t be that what swayed Narcissa. But her eyes were more beautiful and fierce than any spell, and she couldn’t wait to run her hands through her fire red hair…

It was his fault. She’d have never even met Lily properly if his crush hadn’t been so bloody obvious. Damn Severus Snape.


End file.
